New Faces
by Leo's Katanas
Summary: My version of a sequel to the latest tmnt movie. When the turtles meet someone new, they get thrown into much more then a friendship.
1. Chapter 1: Crime fighting and a meeting

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Here's my latest story!! This story i wrote years ago and only just decided to put ot one.

Enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the tmnt characters but do own the characters you never heard of

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

New Faces Chapter 1: Crime fighting and a Meeting

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Put your hands up!"

The voice sounded through the bank. Another criminal is there with a gun. "Give me all your money!" shouted the criminal pointing the gun at the bank teller. The teller gave him everything. The robber ran out the bank with the money and the bank fell silent. Outside the sound the robber's laugher rang everywhere. The robber was still laughing when a chain hooked him up and pulled him onto the roof of a building.

The robber looked around. His eyes widened at the sight of four giant turtles wearing masks of red, blue, purple and orange. They were caring ninja weapons and didn't look like they were going to help him.

" Well, well look what we picked up", said the red masked turtle cracking his knuckles." Another bank robber to smash!"

The robber gulped. Next thing he knew was he was hanging off a pole by his underwear.

"Dude that's what I call a mega wedgie!" the orange masked turtle chuckled. Then they faded into the night.

Leonardo, Donatello and Raphael walked through the New York Sewers

"That was a bit harsh, Raph", said the Leo.

"Hey, he asked for it, Leo", said Raph.

Leo sighed. Donnie nodded. "It was a bit cruel Raph", he said.

Meanwhile Michelangelo skateboarded through the sewer. "This is awesome dude!", said Mikey. When Mikey had reached and entered their home he slumped on the coach next to his brothers.

"My sons!", said Master Splinter when they were all settled. "You are working better as a team lately. Now I think you're ready to meet someone!"

"Who?", asked Leo.

Then out of the darkness came a foot ninja. The foot ninja walked over to Splinter and whispered something into his ear.

"Of course", said Splinter. "You may take off your mask, Alexandra!"

The foot ninja pulled her mask off to reveal a thin beautiful blond girl about 15 years of age with blue eyes.

"You may go and change Alexandra".

Alexandra walk a away into the darkness.

"Boys Alexandra has through many bad things earlier in her childhood so be nice to her", said Splinter. "I can't control her"

"What things Master?, asked Donnie.

"When she was 6 her parents dumped her on the streets to die. I found her in the sewer half frozen 9 years ago. I taught everything I know. She is a ninja like you", explained Splinter. "She's different to normal people and she'll tell you if she wants too. So treat her with respect . She has a very bad temper." Splinter walked away to his room.

Alexandra came back so quietly, wearing a black shirt and black trousers and black boots. Her hair was hanging loosely. She had every ninja weapon strapped on herself even a knife strapped on her boot. Her belly showed and she had her belly button and ears were pierced. The boys stared at her.

So Splinter told you everything", said Alexandra flatly without smiling and seeing that their eyes where still on her added "Take a picture it will last longer"

" Oh! Uh Please to meet you Alexandra", said Leo holding out his hand.

"Call me Alex", said Alex shaking his hand back.

Raph who had been holding his laughter for a while couldn't hold any longer."

What's so funny?", asked Alex.

"You're funny! No way could you be a ninja. You'd probably be scared of breaking a nail!", Raph chuckled.

Alex's eyes turned into slits and her face turned red. Raph was laughing so hard he didn't notice.

"Ah, Raph", said Donnie but he was to late.

He had barely finished the sentence when Raph was flying back and he smashed into the wall. Alex had kicked him at a great speed and with great strength. Before any of his brothers could have helped him Alex had picked him up by his belt so his eyes looked into Alex's.

"Don't you ever laugh at me again punk", Alex hissed. "Or I'll pound you into mincemeat and eat you for dinner".

At that she dropped him and started to walk away disappearing into the shadows

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Please Review


	2. Chapter 2: Rematch and answered question

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Here's my latest story!! This story i wrote years ago and only just decided to put ot one.

Enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the tmnt characters but do own the characters you never heard of

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

New Faces Chapter 2: Rematch and Answered Questions

As soon Alex had left Leo rushed over to the fallen Raph.

"Raph are you ok?", he asked.

"I'm fine", Raph said slowly still a little bit shaken. "She has a temper worse than me" Leo wasn't smiling.

"How did she do that dudes?" whispered Mikey.

"She's a ninja like us Mikey", said Leo starching his head.

"But dude none of us can move that fast or that quietly!" said Mikey looking where Alex had disappeared.

"Your right Mikey", said Donnie. " Maybe Splinter knows ".

After telling Splinter about the incident Splinter sighed.

" I'll talk to Alexandra", he said.

"No we need to talk to her", said Leo. " Where's her room?"

"Underneath our home. I'll show how to get in", said Splinter.

Splinter took them to a remote spot. There was a trapdoor there.

"Here's your way in my sons", he said walking away.

One by one they went through the trapdoor. What they found was amazing.

A huge TV and sofa where on one side of the huge room. In another corner was a kitchen. There was a bunch of doors there also.

"What do you want?", asked Alex appearing out of nowhere.

"I tell you", said Raph his anger rising. " I'm here for a re match. That time you were lucky".

"Really?", said Alex looking at her nails without interest. "We won't fight here but in my dojo".

"You have your own dojo?", asked Mikey in amazement.

"Of course follow me", said Alex walking towards one of the doors.

Alex's dojo was as big as their own dojo but more high teach.

"Why don't I give you a head start?", said Alex to Raph." If your man enough to fight me!"

Raph ran forwards and started to punch and kick Alex, but Alex dodge everyone of them. Raph started to sweat and started to tire.

"STOP!", yelled Leo stopping Alex before she punched Raph. "Were not here to fight ,were here to talk."

"Really", said Alex as she looked at Raph. "Luckily your big brother was here to stop me hurting you!"

Raph as starting to go red. He pushed Leo aside and started to punch Alex again but again Alex dodged them.

"That's enough!" shouted Leo as Mikey and Donnie grab Raph and started hold him back. He turned to Alex. "Stop encouraging him to fight you!", he said to Alex his own temper firing up.

"How cute, you've known me a couple of minutes and already you're bossing me around!", Alex said to Leo. " Splinter should have told you not to boss me around because I make my own decisions got it?".

Leo saw she wasn't the one to argue with. "Fine" is all he said.

Alex led them to the lounge after Raph had calmed down.

"So what do you want to talk about", she asked Leo.

"What happened when you were 6 ", he said. His brothers stared.

"Fine", Alex said. "I was almost run over by an armored van. Luckily it missed and smashed into a pole. I backed away from the scene but fell into an open manhole. I landed in a puddle of murky water in the sewer. I climbed out half frozen, bits of goo still clung to me. I fell asleep. When I woke up and found Splinter kneeling over me and the rest he should have told you."

"Why did your parents dump you?", asked Donnie.

"They stopped loving me. I did their housework for awhile and then they decided there's no reason for me to live so they dumped me on the streets". Alex replied.

"Splinter said you were different to normal people", said Leo. "How?"

"That's my business not yours!", Alex snapped. With that she kicked them out.

"Boy Alex has a temper!", said Mikey. "Worse than yours Raphie boy!".

Raph didn't answer.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Please Review


	3. Chapter 3:Songs sung and secrets shared

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Here's my latest story!! This story i wrote years ago and only just decided to put ot one.

Enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the tmnt characters but do own the characters you never heard of

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

New Faces Chapter 3: Songs sung and Secrets shared

A couple of days passed and Leo decided to see Alex. He went down to her room to find music coming from one of the doors. Quietly he opened the door. There was Alex and she was singing a sad song and playing the guitar. When she finished Alex started to cry.

"What do you want? ", said Alex suddenly wiping her tears away.

"Are you ok?" asked Leo.

Without warning Alex ran and hugged Leo and started to cry again.

"There there", said Leo as he patted her back nervously.

"Please don't tell anybody", Alex whispered. "I don't want them to think I'm weak".

"Of course!", said Leo. "I won't tell anybody".

After awhile Alex calmed down. "You are welcome here anytime" she said to Leo.

"Alex please tell me why your different!", said Leo suddenly.

"Ok", said Alex as she sat in a chair. "Only if you promise to not tell anybody!". Leo nodded as he sat down too.

"When I landed in the sewer all those years ago there was toxic waste in the water. Instead of mutating me it gave me powers. I'm a shape shifter!".

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Please Review


	4. Chapter 4: New friends and a discovery

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Here's my latest story!! This story i wrote years ago and only just decided to put ot one.

Enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the tmnt characters but do own the characters you never heard of

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

New Faces Chapter 4: New Friends and a Discovery

Leo after that spent lots of time in Alex's dojo and sometimes Alex told him stories of her life. Leo and Alex became close friends and Leo never told his brothers anything.

One night at dinner Master Splinter decided to tell his sons something.

"I've been thinking my sons and why don't we introduce Alexandra to April and Casey?", he said.

"Maybe that will cheer her up!" added Mikey.

"We'll need more than that to cheer her up!", said Leo under his breath.

"What did you say Leonardo?", said Master Splinter.

"Nothing, Master!', lied Leo.

So they went down to Alex's that night. They found Alex watching and shouting at the wrestling on TV. " Use the chair!! You idiot, use the chair!!! Oh! What do you guys want?", she said when she saw them." These guys on TV are so weak ! I could beat them easily".

" Alex would you like to meet some friends of ours?", asked Leo.

"Why", said Alex looking at him.

"We thought you would like to them", said Leo with a shrug.

"Fine", said Alex without smiling.

So the next night the four turtles and Alex were on their way towards April's and Casey's place .

When they arrived Casey sitting on the sofa.

"Hey guys", said Casey when he saw them.

"Casey we'd like you to someone", said Leo.

"Who?", said Casey. The turtles parted to reveal Alex. "Wow", was all Casey could say.

Alex just rolled her eyes. "Men", said Alex under her breath.

"What's going on?", came April's voice.

April froze when she caught sight of Alex and they both eyed each other with dislike.

"You", Both of the girls cried.

"You guys know each other?", said Raph.

" We met on my last trip to Japan", explained April without taking her eyes off Alex . "She caused a lot of trouble over there".

"Me? She got me arrested for no reason, but I did break out of prison.", said Alex backing towards the window. With one last look she though a smoke pellet just by the window and ran into it. The turtles ran after her, but she had disappeared.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Please Review


	5. Chapter 5:Demonstration and Escape

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Here's my latest story!! This story i wrote years ago and only just decided to put ot one.

Enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the tmnt characters but do own the characters you never heard of

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

New Faces Chapter 5: Demonstration and Escape

"She got away" was all they said to April and Casey.

"I knew she wasn't to be trusted", said Raph. "You have to tell us everything about what happened in Japan!".

" Well there were a bunch of high robberies around. I saw Alex holding up a bank. I told the police and soon they had arrested her. Alex kept telling us that she was innocent but I had saw her doing the crime", explained April. "So I left Japan the day after that. I didn't hear that she broke out".

"We better find her!", said Donnie.

They all went down to Alex's room even Splinter after they had told him about the incident in Japan. There she was sitting on the sofa.

"About time you turned up", said Alex without looking up." I was about to think you guys were slow".

"Alexandra we need you tell us about what you did in Japan", said Master Splinter as they surrounded her.

" Fine!", said Alex watching them carefully but at a sign from Leo she relaxed. "I was over there because there was a big time criminal there. As soon I had gone out of the airport I was arrested".

"What's your proof that we can believe you", said Raph as he lunged at Alex.

Alex dodged them and ran towards the back of the room.

"I have one thing", said Alex stopping. "You want to know what makes me so different so badly. I suggest you watch closely!".

With that Alex's eyes glowed red and a glowing red swirl came and twirled around her. It stopped as soon as it came but Alex wasn't there instead an eagle. The eagle spread its wing and flew off dodging Splinters arms.

Where did Alex go?', said Mikey looking around.

"Boys Alex is a shape shifter", said Splinter and looked at the boys. "Toxic waste changed her. That what makes her different!"

Only Leo wasn't surprised, but he was looking worried.

"Leonardo, did you know?", said Splinter.

" Yes I did!", said Leo looking Splinter straight in the eyes. "We must look for Alex!"

"Fine we will look", said Raph still looking at Leo closely. "We don't know what she'll do next!".

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Please Review


	6. Chapter 6:Search and a story

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Here's my latest story!! This story i wrote years ago and only just decided to put ot one.

Enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the tmnt characters but do own the characters you never heard of

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

New Faces Chapter 6: Search and a story

So the turtles and April and Casey went looking for Alex while Splinter stayed to make sure she doesn't just hide in the lair.

Leo was the one who found her sitting on a rooftop staring into no where.

"Are you going to arrest me?", said Alex looking at Leo sadly. "You have to believe me when I tell you I didn't do it!".

"You have no proof your innocent Alex!", said Leo . "All evidence points to you!".

"Then kill me!", said Alex as she started to sob. "No one wants me and I am wanted no where! I'm better off in hell!".

"Alex, don't think so sadly", said Leo as he sat beside her. "Listen I believe you and I want you to stick around".

"It doesn't even matter!", said Alex wiping her eyes. "No one else believes me not your brothers or even Splinter!"

"They will you'll see", said Leo hugging Alex. "I promise!".

"Then I'll tell you a story that I haven't told anyone! ", said Alex as they broke apart. "About 3 years ago I was fighting villain in Paris when I was thrown into a electricity generator and got shocked. I woke up about 2 hours later. I felt really funny after the shock but I managed to capture the villain. I returned here for a week. At the end of the week when I woke up to find there was another me looking at me ! It looked just like me but it was pure evil! It ran free and started robbing banks all around the world!"

"Like Japan", added Leo. "So it was the clone that did those bad things! No wonder April thought it was you!".

"You believe me?", said Alex looking at Leo uneasily.

"Yes I do", replied Leo helping her up. " Let's tell the others before they find your clone!".

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Please Review


	7. Chapter 7:Story Retold and Belief

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Here's my latest story!! This story i wrote years ago and only just decided to put ot one.

Enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the tmnt characters but do own the characters you never heard of

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

New Faces Chapter 7: Story Retold and Belief

Donnie, Raph, Mikey , April, and Casey all met at a roof top . They were all waiting for Leo.

"What if he is in trouble?", said Mikey.

"I'm not", said Leo appearing out of nowhere. They all froze when Alex walked in behind Leo.

They all made a run at Alex and started to punch her. She didn't move or protect herself until Leo stood in their way.

"Leo what the shell are you doing?", said Raph.

"I will not let you hurt her anymore!", said Leo. "Until I tell you a story!".

"Leo, we don't have time for stories!", said Raph pushing him aside and cracking his knuckles. "We have to tie her up".

"Told you they won't listen, this is pointless!", Alex said to Leo.

"They will, just give them time!", argued Leo his temper rising. "Anyway I promised !".

Raph started to get closer to Alex, still cracking his knuckles. He was about to run at Alex when Leo stopped him. "Hold on Raph!", said Leo.

"Leo have you been with her all this time?" asked Donnie.

"Yes I have", said Leo "And I've been with her every time I have nothing to do. She told me stories about herself that helped me work out what happened in Japan".

So Leo told them the story.

"That does explain everything Leo", said April looking at Alex she said "I'm sorry Alex for getting you into trouble in Japan ".

"Its ok anyone could have made that mistake!", said Alex.

"How can you believe her!", said Raph looking at her with dislike. "She is lying!".

"Well Raph, I know you hate her But her story kinda explains everything and Leo does believe her ", said Mikey.

Alex was looking closely at Raph. Before anyone could blink Raph was flying back. "Alex stop!", cried Leo as Donnie and Mikey held back Alex.

"It's you", Alex hissed. "Let go guys!".

Alex broke free and looked at the place Raph had been but he was gone.

"Looking for me?", came Raph's voice from the other side of the roof .

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Please Review


	8. Chapter 8:Truth and Lies

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Here's my latest story!! This story i wrote years ago and only just decided to put ot one.

Enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the tmnt characters but do own the characters you never heard of

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

New Faces Chapter 8: Truth and Lies

Raph was smiling wickedly. "Raph?", said Leo.

"That isn't Raph", Alex said staring at fake-Raph with dislike. Leo gasped.

"About time you found out!", Raph said looking at his fingers without interest. "I thought you will never find out!".

At that time Raph's eyes went red and the swirl appeared again.

There stood another Alex except the smile was wicked and the eyes were red. "My clone", Alex whispered. "Where's the real Raph?".

"I ambushed him when he was looking for you!", said the Alex-clone with an evil grin. "He's tied up somewhere!".

Leo, Mikey and Donnie started taking steps forwards but Alex blocked their path. "This is my clone, my battle and my life!", said Alex looking at them. "Anyway I have no future and the clone will destroy you all. With my powers and skill the clone is unbeatable."

Suddenly Karai and the foot appeared. Karai looked at the two Alex's and bowed her head to Alex.

"I see our paths have crossed again", said Karai to the true Alex.

"I am honored you have come" said Alex bowing back. "Will you help the turtles and find Raph?"

Karai made a hand sign to the ninja. "My ninja will help find the fourth turtle and free him!", Karai said to Leo. "We must go .One of you must come with me. Your brother may attack my ninja. So come!". Karai ran away.

"Go April, Go Casey!", said Leo. "And explain everything to Raph!". April and Casey ran after Karai.

Suddenly Alex's clone turned into the Shredder and Alex's eyes narrowed and she prepared herself for the fight ahead.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Please Review


	9. Chapter 9:Fight and Resolutions

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Here's my latest story!! This story i wrote years ago and only just decided to put ot one.

Enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the tmnt characters but do own the characters you never heard of

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

New Faces Chapter 9: Fight and Resolutions

The battle began so suddenly. Alex and the Shredder were evenly matched and the battle lasted for a long time. Then the Shredder punch Alex to the ground.

"No wonder your parents dumped you!", the Shredder teased. "You were so weak".

With a cry of rage Alex punched and kick her clone to the ground.

"You're the one that's weak!", Alex said to the clone. "Your anger blinds you. My parents were wrong to dump me! I have a better family now!". With that Alex killed her clone.

Alex was breathing heavily.

"Did she win?", said Mikey.

Then there was a bright light. A red ball about the size of a tennis ball came out of the body of the clone and went into Alex's body. There was a giant flash of light and Alex floated up. Suddenly Alex's body stopped and started falling to the ground. Leo was the first to react and caught Alex.

"Alex!", said Leo as he lowered her to the ground. "Are you ok?".

"My head hurts!", Alex murmured as she slowly stood up. "Other wise I'm ok!". She hugged Leo. "You were right everything turned out ok!".

"You'd better be ok!", said a voice. "Or else I'd have an unfair advantage ".

"Raph!', said Leo breaking out of the hug as Raph came their way. "Your ok!'.

"We found him in a shed tied up", said April.

"Yer the punk attacked me and tied me up", said Raph rubbing his wrist as April and Casey came in. "Then a bunch of foot ninjas came and untied me. I was about to attack them when you two came! They explained everything".

"Everything?", said Alex. " Even the clone?". Raph nodded.

"Who wants to go celebrate?", said Alex with a big grin. "Party at my place!".

"Are you ok?", said Leo.

"My emotions are balanced and the clone is gone. Why shouldn't I feeling ok?", Alex said.

"Well you've never been that happy!", said Raph.

"Well don't get used to the smiles and happiness!", said Alex frowning. "Cause your still going to get your butt kicked even with an advantage!".

"Really?", said Raph.

Back at the turtles home Alex told Splinter everything.

"Well Alexandra, you have learnt your lesson", he told her. "You have bonded with the boys well. You can now go. Ask Leonardo to come here". Splinter wasn't smiling when she looked up.

"He wants to see you Leo", said Alex when she found Leo.

"What for?", said Leo. Alex shrugged. Leo in their for a while and Alex and the boys were waiting outside.

Leo came out a while later. "What did Splinter want?", asked Raph. Leo looked really sad.

"He told me Alex doesn't have to stay here any more", said Leo. "Alex can now go anywhere she wants.".

Alex looked at the floor.

"Is it true Alex?", said Mikey.

"Yer ", said Alex. "But I want to stay here and no one can make me go. Who else will kick Raph's butt at fighting and skateboard with Mikey?".

"You skateboard?", said Mikey smiling.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Please Review


	10. Chapter 10:The Parents and final secrets

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Here's my latest story!! This story i wrote years ago and only just decided to put ot one.

Enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the tmnt characters but do own the characters you never heard of

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

New Faces Chapter 10: The Parents and final secrets

Everything was fine until a week later. Alex was wandering the roof tops of New York. Alex looked down and saw two people, a man and a woman around their early 40's walking on a desert pavement. The two people looked strangely familiar to Alex and as she looked closer she saw that they were her parents. Alex felt a rush of rage and dropped down in front of her parents.

"Hi' said Alex staring angerly at them. Her parents looked closely at her.

"Alexandra", whispered her mother looking at her husband. "Is that you?"

When she looked back Alex was gone. Alex's parents shock their heads and walked on, thinking they were seeing things but they weren't.

When Alex came back to her room, Leo was their on the sofa waiting for her.

"Alex is everything ok", asked Leo as Alex punch one of the cushions.

"Guess who I ran into today?' said Alex bitterly. "My parents"

Leo gasped. "I though you said they had gone?' said Leo.

"I did" said Alex. "Anyway they seem happy, it makes me sick!"

"You still haven't forgiven them" said Leo shacking his head. "They don't deserve my forgiveness" said Alex bitterly. "They deserve a good pounding!"

"Who deserve a good pounding" said Donnie as he, Raph and Mikey walked in. "It isn't Raph is it?'

"No "said Leo shaking his head and pointing at Alex. "It's her parents"

They gasped. "Their here?' said Mikey as they all looked at Leo. "In New York?"

"I'd thought they had gone away forever" added Raph sitting next to Leo. They turned to look at Alex but she had gone.

"Oh no", said Leo looking everywhere in Alex's room. "She's gone and we don't know what she will do if she finds her parents"

"True" said Raph. "She'd probably beat them up and leave them for the police to find" With that they all rushed from Alex's room.

They waited for a long time before returning to Alex's room. When they arrived in her room they found Alex sitting on the sofa just looking ahead deep in thought.

"Where did you go?' said Raph.

"That's none of your business", Alex snapped. "Just leave me alone"

"No" said Raph as Donnie, Mickey and himself surround Alex.

"What did you do?' said Leo quietly surprising everyone. Everyone looked at him.

"That's none of your business", repeated Alex standing up and looking Leo straight in the eyes.

THUMP! Everyone jumped at the sudden noise and Alex's face paled. Everyone looked around, the sound came from one of the doors. Alex froze. Leo walked over to the door and opened it. Everyone followed him in.

There were two people tied up and blind folded lying on the floor. The woman looked exactly the same as Alex. They all stared at Alex. She was shacking with anger.

"Alex?' said Leo stepping towards Alex.

"Are you there Alexandra?' said Alex's dad. "You better watch out. The police will find you and us and you will be arrested! So you better let us go"

"Don't you dare threaten me!" said Alex walking over and whacking her dad on the head. "You're the ones who should be arrested for dumping a 6 year old girl on the streets and leaving her to die!"

"Were sorry" said her mother.

"It's too late for that" said Alex lifting her hand to whack both of her parents on the head. Leo stopped her before she could.

"You won't let it go will you" said Leo quietly. Alex just looked at the floor. "You know what to do" said Leo to Alex. "Go"

After that Alex rushed out of the room. "You have to forgive Alex", said Leo to his brothers. "She isn't who you think she is" Leo saw that his brothers weren't believing him. "Follow me" said Leo walking out of the room.

They all followed him to a door, and the strange thing was music was coming out of it. Leo opened the door to reveal Alex sitting in a chair singing a sad song.

"How did you know" said Mikey. "She's like, great"

"I saw her singing after we first met her" said Leo scratching his head. "she asked me not to tell you so I didn't"

When Alex had finished she looked much better.

"Don't worry" she said to them. "I'll let my parents go. They don't know where they are so they won't find me"

After leaving her parents on a random rooftop Alex made her way home. She smiled. Home. She had never thought of a place as home before. Her life has really changed. She had a loving family good friends and a person she can always count on.

The goofy grin that she carried stayed there all the way home.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Please Review


	11. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!

**PLEASE READ - IMPORTANT!**

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

I have only been on this site for a few years and only posted one story, but many others have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

There is absolutely no point in having an "M" rating if the content is not, in fact, mature. I feel it would be both more fair and more practical to simply make the "M" rated section of the site unavailable to anyone who does not have a profile on . All users should have a date of birth put in during sign up. In this way you can ensure that M-rated fics are inaccessible to anyone who is not willing to verify that they are 18 years old or older. It is ridiculous to limit fanfictions in the way that you are proposing. While, yes, some stories are simply pornographic there are many times that adult situations or violence can be used to make a more effective point. It should not be in your power to make that judgment call. After all, the author of the best selling fiction series "50 Shades of Grey" had her start in erotic "Twilight" fanfiction, which only illustrates my point. For a website whose entire purpose is the proliferation of creativity, your attempts to stifle such works is at best hypocritical and at worst straight up censorship...which should be a dirty word for anyone who loves reading.

I know of at least 10 to 25 stories that I either loved or hadn't even got to finish just disappear. I couldn't remember the author so I couldn't look them up and ask them what had happened to their stories.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

jeevesandwooster

crazzyredhead

TheBlackSeaReaper

Tilunar

Miyu the FanGirl

Leo's Katanas


End file.
